


Old Life Remembrance

by V6ilill



Series: With Saviors Like These, Who Needs Salvation? [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Albino Character, Christmas Special, Discrimination, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: An Imperial far from her homeland attempts to reconnect with her roots by writing a message to the dead. In doing so, she receives an unlikely visit.Note: standalone in the series, no spoilers for anything else.
Relationships: Vestige & Original Characters
Series: With Saviors Like These, Who Needs Salvation? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871929





	Old Life Remembrance

_ Father _

_ I hope you are at peace _ Aureliana wrote on the white sheaf of parchment, nearly as white as her hair. There was nothing more substantial she could write. They had never met.  _ I hope I am truly your daughter  _ she wrote to the man she was named after.  _ I hope I will bring glory to your line _ she promised. She promised, because she could not be sure of anything in this wretched foreign land.

In a week, she could be dead. Someone would see her pale hair, eyes that turned red in the light, skin that burned in the sun - and think her a vampire. Think her something greater, stronger, more dangerous than she was.

_ Perhaps it would’ve been better if mother had begotten me with a vampire as the rumors spoke  _ she did not write.  _ Perhaps I could’ve been strong and mighty then, not a half-baked necromancer who has never raised a corpse _ she did not write. She put down the quill and dipped the message into the fire. This decrepit shrine in the middle of nowhere would have to suffice.

Wind lapped at her robe. Aureliana turned and saw - saw the ghost of her namesake right there, staring at her placidly. Aurelian, though his shape was distorted and translucent, had black hair and a square, flat face. What color were his eyes? Aureliana squinted. The sun was behind clouds, but it was still there.

“My daughter, I’ve long wished to see you,” Aurelian whispered faintly “But you are young yet - what happened to your hair?”

“Nothing,” Aureliana bit back the scathing retort meant for lesser folk “I was born this way.”

“That cannot be,” the man’s shape grew fainter “No child of mine would ever-”

And then he was gone. Aureliana stood alone by the broken pieces of the marble altar.

She tucked her bone-white hair back under the hood. Her mother had the right of it - worshiping the Divines was a waste of time.  



End file.
